Esperándote
by Grulla16
Summary: Breve historia de aquella noche en la que se produjo la invasión por parte de Lord Shen y sus lobos a la humilde aldea de los pandas, y el alma de un pequeño que, gracias a los esfuerzos de sus padres, logró llegar a sobrevivir a esa tragedia.


**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**

 **ESPERÁNDOTE**

Ese día había arrancado como cualquier otro día normal, con el mismo clima soleado de siempre, y otros detalles que no son tan interesantes. Los demás pequeños estaban jugando a diversas cosas al aire libre, se les podía escuchar gritar, reír, y hasta llorar por diversas causas. Él no haría cosas como esas, bueno, llorar si porque él era un bebé en esos días y esa era una de las cosas que mejor le salían.

La aldea era un lugar seguro, según sus habitantes en esos días. No había sucedido ningún hecho que llame la atención o demuestre peligro. Los niños, tan inocentes, ahí jugando afuera, ellos eran una clara muestra de ello.

Cuando ya se había pasado el mediodía, sus padres hicieron el almuerzo, luego lo alimentaron para que después ellos puedan hacer lo mismo, aunque él a veces, como muchos otros, daba batalla para no comer sus alimentos.

En especial, esa cosa verde, brócoli según sus padres, que siempre escupía por su mal sabor.

No tardaron en limpiar su desastre, que cayó en el suelo, y continuaron dándole cucharadas de sopa mediante algunos movimientos o jueguitos para distraerlo.

Luego de que todos hayan terminado la comida, era el momento de que el pequeño durmiera, para que luego de unas cuantas horas despertara, sin la necesidad de gritar.

La madre, cargando a su retoño al lado de su pareja y padre de la criatura, cantaba una canción tan bella y simple, que hasta el hombre que la acompañaba a su lado se tuvo que ir para otro lado puesto que la armoniosa melodía también lo hacía bostezar de sueño. Abandonó la habitación, sin antes darles un delicado beso a ella y a él.

El bebé ya se durmió en brazos maternos, ella la acunó un poco y, delicadamente, lo puso en su pequeña camita de madera, lo arropó y le dio un tierno beso en su peluda frente; de milagro que no se despertó, pero movió un poco sus patas y estiró sus bracitos al sentir los labios de su madre en su cabeza. No la sintió cuando ella se fue del cuarto.

El pequeño, tierno e inocente, durmió lo más que pudo en paz, unas cinco o seis horas. Se despertó como lo hacía todas las tardes, pero esta vez no se despertó en la tarde, sino un par de horas después de las seis, la hora del ocaso.

Frecuentemente, cuando sus padres tenían tiempo, la familia se dirigía, al igual que todos los demás que formaban parte de esa comunidad local, a una gran colina verde de pasto, a una altura perfecta para contemplar el ocaso en todo su esplendor, con la punta de arriba muy plana, con unos cuantos árboles con muchas hojas para tomar sombra, y bastante amplia y, era allí, donde todos los habitantes de ese pueblo preferían ir pero al ser bastantes, el espacio no alcanzaba y el resto se contentaba con las subidas de altura de la colina. A las seis, todos ellos, una gran familia unida en lo alto de la colina y sus alrededores altivos, contemplando el magnífico espectáculo natural que se les presentaba a diario, y que les transmitía aires de esperanza para el día siguiente, ya que algunos lo necesitaban y esa era una forma de apaciguar ese malestar mental. El pequeño, junto con sus padres y, de vez en cuando, con unos amigos de la familia cerca, al igual que algunos otros pequeños con los que jugar, todos sentados o recostados en el pasto, recibiendo el calor del sol en sus caras y cuerpos, juntos. Era algo maravilloso, y él formaba parte de ello.

Pero esta vez, ése día, eso no ocurriría.

Estaba solo en su habitación, sin nadie a su alrededor para darle cariño y amor que aún pedía. Quiso bajar de su cuna, pero no se decidió muy rápido; tal vez por miedo, sí, eso debía ser, puesto que ya se había caído una vez de allí y habrá recordado el dolor de una caída, desagradable para el pequeño. Al final no pensó y se lanzó de su letargo; se lastimó, le dolió y lloró inaguantablemente.

Del miedo a estar solo, y el hecho de que la habitación estaría completamente oscura si no fuera por los pequeños rayos de luz del exterior que penetraban y atravesaban las grietas de la pared de madera, y la luz que pasaba por la puerta casi cerrada. El infante no paraba de lloriquear, fuertemente para que su madre la pudiera escuchar.

Su único consuelo en ese momento fue encontrar a su pequeño y suave osito, se acercó lo suficiente y lo tomó, lo abrazó hasta reducir su goteo lagrimal, calmándose lo más que pudo.

Pasaban los minutos y no pudo más, siguió su camino gateando hasta llegar a la rayada puerta de su choza, y con sumo esfuerzo y su reducida fuerza, intentó pasar por la puerta mínimamente abierta apartándola con sus garras y metiéndose con determinación para llegar al otro lado.

Ya libre y fuera de su humilde morada pudo ver luces, luces brillantes y gigantescas envolviéndolo todo; un calor descomunal que estaba esparcido en todas partes; casas derribadas y destruidas por doquier, al igual que aquellos que residían en ellas, tendidos en el suelo, inertes en el campo, o temblando y retorciéndose cuando podían, con tintes rojos en todas partes, como en los cuerpos, las paredes de madera, o en la tierra. Él no entendía nada puesto a su escaso entendimiento prematuro, pero estaba asustado y eso era mucho.

Bajó los pocos escalones de madera para llegar al suelo, rodando al caerse, con el muñeco aún aferrado en sus garras. Escuchó sumos gritos y una voz que resonaba sobre las demás voces; esta le pertenecía a una figura plumífera, un pavo real, y éste gritaba una orden que sus secuaces acataban, la misión de acabar con todos, de matarlos, y ellos, los horribles lobos salvajes y despiadados escucharían y obedecerían sin replicar.

Él vio como esas figuras oscuras se acercaban a toda prisa hacia su cuerpo, se asustaba más y siguió abrazando a su muñeco, sin intentar romperlo.

En ese momento, cuando los invasores de dientes afilados saltaron para acabar con la inocente vida de este pequeño, su padre aparece, con un mazo de madera dura y resistente, y les propina un golpe tal que le asegura casi un minuto de descanso para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras ese par de lobos caían a un lado del pavo real, un poco inconscientes y adoloridos para levantarse de forma automática, la madre del pequeño aparece a las espaldas del bebé, levantándolo inmediatamente y por sorpresa, haciéndole soltar a su pequeño "amiguito" de tela y algodón. Su padre le dijo ciertas palabras de forma "desesperada" a su madre, cosas que no comprendía pero que sí intuiría. Ellos, el retoño y su mamá, no se despidieron del padre de la criatura que los salvó hace unos instantes, no había tiempo para despedirse, aunque eso no necesite tiempo. De igual forma, la mirada asustada de los tres lo decía todo.

La mamá corría a la mayor velocidad que podía con su hijo en brazos, mientras a varios metros de ambos los perseguían a gran velocidad los lobos feroces. El pequeño no gritaba ni lloraba fuerte, pero sus ojos vidriosos anticipaban que pronto lo haría. Minutos más, minutos menos, todos corrían en el bosque alto de la montaña, el frio y la nieve eran los obstáculos a vencer; la madre se cansaba de correr y bajaba la velocidad, pero nunca llegó a frenar, los sonidos de producían las fauces de los lobos se sentían cada vez más cerca, demasiado, hasta que de frente y por sorpresa uno de ellos saltó de entre los árboles, oculto, e intentó atacarlos de frente, ella lo esquiva girando y moviéndose para su izquierda, y el atacante cae en la blanca nieve, clavando su mandíbula en lo helado del suelo; su compañero aparece de atrás y ella repite su movimiento, moviéndose para la derecha. Eso los salvó, por ahora.

Ella estaba agotadísima, su cuerpo tambaleaba, se exigió demasiado y eso tomaría consecuencias de sí, pero todo lo da por su hijo, su tesoro, su milagro.

El pequeño seguía despierto, con el rostro húmedo de tantas lágrimas pasadas, la madre se compadeció y se apiadó de él, pero más que nada, aprovechó el momento para intentar salvarlo de alguna forma. A pasos cansados miró para todos lados y, unos cuantos metros abajo, pudo divisar una carreta de verduras abandonado a la vista, y un tanto oculto entre los árboles, no dudó y se precipito velozmente hasta llegar.

No podía tomar mucho tiempo, no disponía de esa ventaja, miró a su criaturita, lo levantó con la mayor suavidad posible, sus manos temblaban y no quería soltarlo; y lo colocó en la carreta con rábanos que se sentía un poco incómodo para el bebé, la madre se alejó un par de pasos y el bebé rompió a llanto instantáneamente. A ella le dolía, pero pese al momento y la situación en la que se encontraban, no quedaban opciones, no podían desviarse puesto que las huellas en la nieve los delataban, y era volver a lo mismo. Agachó su cabeza a la altura del pequeño y le regaló un beso en su suave frente de cachorro, y su hijo se calmó por unos momentos. Intentó decir mamá, pero dijo "ma". Ella le agarró de ambas patas, quería sentirlo junto a ella, por última vez, pero lo más difícil fue soltarse, y eso le rompió el alma a ella, además de que se estaban escuchando los sonidos producidos por los lobos.

Se despidió como pudo, se soltó de las garras del pequeño para alejarse, con lágrimas de tristeza infinita, por dejar a su hijo solo, en ese lugar, sin resguardo del peligro. Intentó no sollozar pero le era difícil, el bebé si lo hizo, sollozó al ver a su madre alejándose de él, sollozó al ver a su madre corriendo en lo alto y siendo seguida por varios lobos y ese pavo real con figuras talladas en sus plumas traseras, y sollozó aún después de eso, porque estaba solo y estaba asustado, sin que nadie este para cuidarlo, protegerlo, y quererlo como lo hacían sus padres.

Siguió llorando y sollozando hasta quedarse dormido de cansancio y dolor, tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma y espíritu; durmiéndose y acunándose entre los rábanos, los copos de nieve que aún caían y que además tapaban las huellas que dejó su madre; y las lágrimas que iba dejando, y que seguían cayendo de sus ojos y párpados mientras dormía, deslizados por los costados de su rostro, hasta rodar por sus mejillas, mientras que unas iban a su boca y le daban un sabor salado, y otras caían hacia las verduras.

Un destino muy cruel, y que por el profundo amor y cariño de sus padres, lo llevaron a sobrevivir en una fatídica noche como esa, y mientras dormía sobre los rábanos, moviéndose y cayendo en lo profundo de la caja de madera, aún sin despertar y con rábanos en su cara, veía y recordaba en sueños, los bellos recuerdos y momentos, los buenos y los malos, todo lo que su cabecita de bebé le permitía recordar, sobre aquella vida que llevó con sus padres y, gracias a ellos, poder seguir viviendo, soñando con ellos, esperando a que un día, los vuelva a ver.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas (como lo dice la Kris :/), bueno, gracias por leer mi fic y/o por tomarse la molestia de echarle un vistazo.**

 **Este fic no es original, obvio, pero quería escribir esto hace tiempo y ver como me salía, igualmente no soy muy bueno con los detalles, como describir los sentimientos, las emociones, etc; ojala pronto mejore en eso.**

 **Si dejan un review, lo agradecería mucho, aunque si no lo desean me basta con saber que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.**

 **Los finales tristes me gustan en parte, y no se si este final fue triste pero si fue así, no se molesten porque así lo hicieron los creadores de KFP :p**

 **Si me equivoqué en algún detalle haganmelo saber para no volverlo a cometer.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias y hasta luego :D**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño despertó con hambre, sintió algo raro. La caja estaba tapada, la carreta se estaba moviendo y la nieve se había derretido y lo había mojado de a poco, muchas cosas pero no pudo sollozar de lo débil que estaba, cogió un rábano que estaba sobre su cara y se lo puso a la boca, comiéndolo, le gusto, cogió otro y lo comió, cogió uno más y se lo devoró con lentitud. Estaba satisfecho.

Recordando que sus padres, luego de que él coma, era momento de que durmiese, y eso hizo, por instinto, y era lo mejor, ya que al dormir, podía soñar, soñar con ellos, esperando a que regresaran, porque él los extraña, y los necesita.

 **Epílogo**

 _Luego de unos días, él llegaría al patio trasero de un restaurante, saldría de su caja y se encontraría con un ganso, un ganso que le propinara un hogar, comida, amor, y un espacio en su vida, tomándolo como su hijo, para que luego, el pequeño pueda continuar su vida, creciendo como un panda._

 **Fin**

 **PD: Finales tristes por ahora no XD**

 **No se si lo vale pero la canción que pondré abajo tal vez sirva para este fic, I don't know xd**

 **[Never Be Alone - TheFatRat]**

 **Suerte :)**


End file.
